


Curves

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo makes love to a fat girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curves

“Y/N, your presence is required for a special debriefing.” Hux’s voice was curt and impatient; clearly he resented being treated as a messenger. “Report to Commander Ren’s quarters immediately.”

“Yes sir,” Y/N nodded, her stomach clenching in - fear? Excitement? Both?

When she arrived at Ren’s quarters, she found him standing without his mask on, peeling his gloves off of his large hands.

“Y/N, you made it,” he smiled. She gulped as she took in his handsome features- she had never seen him without his mask, but she would recognize that voice anywhere. “I have had need of you for some time.”

He took a step towards her and she blinked in confusion. “Sir?”

“You know, I have seen the way you tremble in my presence. Clearly I intimidate you. But it seems there is something else underneath the fear… Desire, perhaps?”

Y/N flushed pink, staring wide-eyed at the commander as he took another step towards her. It was true, she had sometimes fantasized about servicing her superior officer, hearing him moan, seeing him writhe. Was this really about to happen?

“Do you desire me? Answer me, girl.”

“I… Yes,” she nodded. And that was all it took.

Kylo pinned her against the wall, crashing his lips into hers. He unbuttoned her shirt gently, letting it fall to the floor. Then he reached around her to unhook her bra. She stood in front of him wearing only her uniform pants. He continued kissing her while he wriggled out of his own clothes, down to his boxers.

“Your body is amazing,” he breathed. His hands moved down her torso, exploring her skin. He kissed the stretch marks on her arms and breasts, and licked her nipples experimentally.

“Oh, Kylo,” she moaned. “Stop teasing.” His full lips curled into a smirk as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. She could feel him smiling against her lips, prompting her to smile too. Then he reached down her pants, cupping her pussy in his hand.

She moaned into his mouth while he massaged her there and she reached down to unzip her pants. Stepping swiftly out of them, then out of her panties, she felt Kylo take her hand and lead her to the bed.

He straddled her as she lay on her back, his raven curls falling in rivulets about his face. He kissed his way down her body again, nibbling occasionally.

Kylo grabbed one handful of her belly and another of her thigh as he pinned her legs open. His tongue worked in and around her pussy, and he moaned in satisfaction. “You taste so good,” he mumbled, reaching up to pinch her left nipple between two fingers.

She smiled down at him, pleased with the way he was worshiping her body. She tangled her fingers in his thick hair, feeling him shake his head while licking her slick juices. Kylo kept licking and sucking her clit until she practically screamed, digging her nails into his shoulders as her orgasm rippled through her.

He lapped up her cum, licking her up and down a few times for good measure. Then he hovered over her, waiting for permission to kiss her, and she pulled him in for a rough kiss, tasting herself on his lips.

Kylo struggled out of his boxers, kicking them off the edge of the bed. He buried his face in her large breasts while he stroked his cock, teasing her entrance. She watched him spit in his hand and work the saliva up and down his shaft until it was glistening.

“Give it to me,” she demanded. “Fuck me, Kylo.”

He closed his eyes briefly, licking his lips, before sliding slowly into her. They both moaned shamelessly, Kylo cupping and squeezing one breast while his other hand held onto her hip for stability.

Her stomach jiggled and her tits bounced as he fucked her, slow but hard. She blushed a little in embarrassment but saw that Kylo was drinking in the sight, eyes roaming over her body and face flush with arousal.

“Faster,” she moaned. “Harder.”

Kylo obliged, propping himself up with his hands against the bed as he touched his forehead with hers. She moaned as she listened to the wet slaps of skin against skin.

“Don’t close your eyes,” he said.

She opened them and met his gaze, staring into his dark eyes.

“I wanna see your eyes when you cum for me again.” His voice was deep and hoarse.

She reached down to caress her clit as he continued thrusting into her, at a brutal pace by now. She didn’t break eye contact as she came, clenching around him, face contorting and mouth agape.

Kylo came seconds later, groaning and throwing his head back. For a moment they both lay panting, Kylo lying on top of her. He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to her, wrapping around her in a tender embrace.


End file.
